The Future is always in motion
by CrimsonWind96
Summary: AU: "I'm giving you a choice, Jedi...I arrived first" he said, pointing out to the limp body at his feet, "and I have done what probably you would not have been able to: kill in cold blood".
AN: I don't own any of the mentioned characters and neither Star Wars universe.

... ... ... ...

"I'm giving you a choice, Jedi"  
Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was still stunned by the sight before him to form a coherent reply to the hooded man standing still, intently watching him and patiently waiting.  
"I-I don't understand"  
The hooded man spat out an impatient sigh and resumed his speech in a composed and almost sweet tone, just as if he was speaking to a frightened child.

"It is very simple, _**Master**_ Jinn. I arrived first" he said, pointing out to the limp body at his feet, "and I have done what probably you would not have been able to: kill in cold blood. And now, Jedi...Qui-Gon, I'm giving you a choice: Join me or perish. Isn't it simple?"

The Jedi Master was trying hard to regain his composure but he couldn't find his center, his grip on the Force was slipping.  
"You are...Dark? How can this be?"  
The hooded figure was still clutching his saber lose in hand, not ignited, his eyes gleaming in the dark of the room; all the lights went out just as Qui-Gon and his apprentice were approaching the Chancellor's room.  
"Such a stupid question from you, _**Master**_. It's true, I'm tainted! I must confess, when I first felt the chilling darkness approach, I fought them with claws and teeth...but then...then I understood! You among all should know what I mean! You more than once were on the verge of the Dark side, tainted just like me. But mind you, I'm nothing like your former apprentice, Xanatos. Even if I accepted the darkness in me, even if I was no more a Jedi, I could neither have been addressed like a dark one, nor a Sith" the man then smirked a mischievous grin,"well, maybe, now that I killed this one too, I should have inherited the title"  
"But-"  
"Do you really want to know who is really going to turn?"

Qui-Gon wanted to say something, wanted to let him know he was sorry about the whole situation but suddenly he felt his padawan's presence approaching. Before he could warn him through their training bound to wait for him out the room, the boy, always impulsive, came rushing through the door.  
"Master! I felt-"  
He didn't finish the sentence, for he turned his gaze upon the unmoving body near the broken window to the man towering it.  
Immediately Qui-Gon could feel all the untamed and repressed anger the apprentice failed to relise to the Force.

"Such a powerful hate" , the man's amazement was palpable, he was smirking again, even more now that the boy was shouting at him.  
"YOU KILLED HIM!"  
"An-"  
"Now, now padawan! You should control your emotions", the Jedi was once again interrupted by that resolute voice, "I was just about to tell your Master something important. You should know better than to interrupt your elder...isn't it, Master Jinn?"  
"SHUT UP! YOU-"  
"Anakin! Control yourself"  
The Jedi Master finally gained enough composure to speak; he was sure they could find a good compromise now that he sorted out his thoughts and made up his mind. He wanted the man to know that he really understood...that he was such an old and blind fool sometimes! "Master! He killed him! He killed Chancellor Palpatine!"

"The Chancellor ... was a Sith Lord, Anakin"  
"No! No, that's not true!"  
"But it is. The Council-"  
"To hell with it! The Council is wrong! And even if it's the truth, a process should have been held!"  
"Padawan, I'm not saying I agree with this killing, but you should really try to calm down and release your hate, anger and frustration to the Force"  
"I can't believe it! You're defending him! This is NOT justice!"  
And Qui-Gon could not do anything aside from listening to the faint whisper form the man in front of him, who was slowly removing his hood.  
"This _**is**_ justice"

This was enough for Anakin to ignite his saber and leap forward to him in a futile attempt to end the other's life: the violent blow of the blade was parried by his opponent with a smooth movement.  
But this was also enough for Qui-Gon to Force-push his apprentice away form the tall and dark figure that was now standing firm in the pale moonlight.

Blond-red hair streaked in silver shone in the night, intense blue eyes were fixed with his own.  
"What are you doing Master!?" Came the upset question from the boy on the floor, but instead of an answer, the Jedi just kept his gaze on the dark figure and spoke in a soft but trembling tone.  
"Tell me"  
This was all that took for the man to open up.  
"I've got a warning"  
"The future is always in motion"  
"I know. But I'm telling you this because it was not the first time"

Anakin, now interested by the exchange, remained quiet, thinking that maybe he could try again to kill the man, if he was distracted enough with the talk. He just hoped his Master would not interfere again.

"Wich was the first?"  
An intake breath followed the answer.  
"Naboo"  
With is mouth open in an un-Jedi like fashion, Qui-Gon was speechless.  
"Yes" , the man continued, " you should be dead ..."  
His words were met by silence.  
"I saw your death, Master. I changed it...the future, and, instead of a hole in your chest you survived with just some bruises. You know I'm not lying, our bound was never completely severed".

The Jedi Master was stunned. It was something unheard of, not even Yoda could tell something would happen for sure!  
"Oh, Obi-Wan-"  
"I saw what he" the blonde man said, pointing at the Chancellor's body," really was. What should have been! I'm not a Sith, nor I am a Jedi anymore...a Dark one maybe? You're for sure thinking this right now! I don't know how to consider myself... Silly, isn't it? I feel the bright light in me mixing perfectly with the smooth darkness, and that's all because of you and your...rejections! Because of you I'm tainted!"  
Dark blue eyes gleamed with tears but Qui-Gon refused to let them fall: It was a privilege he did not deserve.  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's not enough. That's why I'm giving you a choice"

"I-I was blind and selfish...I couldn't see what path the Force really wnated me to pursue"

Meanwhile, Anakin was struggling to shield his feelings and thoughts; he didn't know what kind of choice have been offered to his Master, but he didn't want to let Obi-Wan have whatever he wanted.  
Searching with frantic eyes around the room, he found his lightsaber not so far away from him; he started to raise the shields he created and gain enough strength around him to call the weapon to him.  
Qui-Gon, not letting his deep gaze fall from the resolute one before him, was lost in thoughts, failing in the notice of what his padawan was going to do.  
But not so distracted was the other Knight, if so we could call him.

With a fluid movement he met the blue saber half way, the impact brought shiny sparkles all around them and their features were entirely revealed to each other: one a mask of calm and compassion, the other a mix of rage and fury.  
They danced, for seconds that seemed eternity to the Jedi Master, exchanging blow after blow, strike after strike and the aggressive mood Anakin was using, once again was stopped by the elegant style of a capable fighter, ending just like the fight against Qui-Gon's old Master.  
The mechanic hand was severed, the saber lost and once again the boy was flying through the room.

Qui-Gon didn't move.  
Slowly, Obi-Wan turned to watch him, burrowing all the comprehension he could in his eyes.  
The Jedi then spoke two words, managing to get through the numbness inside him.  
"Show me"  
Without hesitation, without caring for the pain, Obi-Wan opened their connection again.  
A flood of imagines, emotions and visions invaded the Jedi, not one of them easy to grasp, but never the less, concrete!

It was too much to bear, the Master went down on all four, heavily panting.  
"Not even-"  
"Yoda?"  
Qui-Gon just stared.  
"Speaking of him...he and Master Windu are coming, you'd better hurry"

While Anakin was struggling to release himself form Obi-Wan's Force-grip, the Jedi Master shifted to a kneeling position.  
"Qui-Gon, I spoke with the Council, they know about me and about him. He" Obi-Wan said looking at Anakin, " is on a dark path but now, without the Sith Lord, everything will be easier".

And then, Qui-Gon seemed to gather all his courage to finally ask a feared question.  
"They...they asked you to-"  
"Yes"  
A pregnant pause followed the answer.  
The older Man couldn't believe this, it was too much, even for Obi-Wan, so strong in the Force.  
"I can do this and maybe you can help; but now, on with your choice, Jedi"  
"You did not discuss this with the Council"  
"Does it matter?"

"You're acting on your own Obi-Wan and you didn't give them an answer...are they looking for you?"

"Again Qui-Gon, does it matter? I just need an answer now!"

"Master!" Came the desperate shout of the boy pinned to the floor.  
"Master! I don't know what he want, but you told me, PROMISED ME!" eyes gleaming gold,"It was the will of the Force to train me! You cannot-"  
"Anakin, don't give into the darkness of your feelings. Remember what I thought you, remember who you are. You need to bring balance and I was not the right Master for you 'cause I've only helped to increase the size of your ego"  
"NO! N-"  
"Enough" the boy's screams were interrupted by the blond Knight.

"Your Master needs to choose"  
A grin spread on his face nearly predatory.  
"What will you do, old man? Mace and Yoda are coming, they are not alone"  
"MASTER! MasterMasterMaster!"  
Anakin was growing frantic and Obi-Wan annoyed by this, really wanted to put an end to the noise but he was not a Sith, ' _but neither a Jedi...NO! Stop thinking Like that!'_  
"I really am in a hurry, Jedi. And if you choose to go against me, there will be no time for a proper duel" A wide smile was now on his face, a mocking one of course.

Qui-Gon did not rise from his position, he just continued to stare intently at him, understanding in his eyes, maybe even...pride?  
"Don't look at me like that...It's not like I carry no grudge!"  
"I know. Now I see...you are right"  
"Your answer?"  
Uncaring of the noise, uncaring of the presences approaching, Qui-Gon took his time to ponder his decision, and then...  
"I pledge myself to you" he bowed his head to the blond man.

...

"Gone, they are" Yoda said twitching his ears down.  
"I hope they know what they're doing"  
"Our first concern, the boy is, Master Windu"  
An audible sigh went out from the dark-skinned man.  
"I just hope the next menace won't be one of them..."  
"Hmmmmm"  
And Yoda began to question the Will of the Force for a now changed future.

... ... ... ... ...

AN: Please review! I had a sudden idea and I just had to write it down. Tell me what you think :)


End file.
